I Work For You No Longer
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: Starscream is tired of constantly getting beat up and ridiculed for failure by Megatron. One day, he decides to either take the abuse and help his master or leave his brethren forever. Which one will he choose?


I Work for You No Longer

Don't own Transformers

 **My first Transformers fanfic. I've always loved Starscream and wondered why does he keep coming back to Megatron even though he always gets ridiculed for his failure and get beaten up. Please be kind and review. Enjoy!**

…

"Starscream! Where are you?" a loud, booming voice echoed, ringing throughout the halls of the _Nemesis_. Again, "Starscream!" "Yes master," a low, raspy voice hissed. "Get over here at once!" the loud voice demanded. "Yes Megatron," Starscream replied, dread filling his voice. Mentally freaking out, Starscream ran to find his leader.

Megatron was in the main base of the ship, standing with his arms crossed and a sadistic gleam in his red eye. A loud clanging sound told him that Starscream was close. His subordinate was no good anyway so why did he allow him to stay on the ship to begin with. Easy, Starscream was still very loyal and kept returning to him, begging for another chance. "I'm here master," Starscream addressed him, his voice dripping with hatred. "You're probably wondering why I have summoned you here today," Megatron said, "your last mission to that filthy planet was not successful and I have called you to discuss where your loyalties lie." Starscream mentally cursed. "But I've always been loyal to you master," he responded, falling to his knees to prove himself. "It's not my fault that people have such giant guns or those stinking autobots have allied themselves with them."

"Agreed," Megatron replied, his eyes looking straight into Starscream's. "However, it is _your_ fault, that we have not captured AllSpark!"

"But master! I have tried desperately to succeed in what you ask of me!" Starscream defended himself, rising to his feet. Megatron stepped forward and struck his subordinate across his face.

"You're a useless hunk of metal, always causing trouble! Your brethren are out serving their leader and risking their very lives but here you come complaining to me about some pathetic, little human with a gun!" Megatron had been absolutely humiliated at times when he saw his army destroyed by that no-good Sam Witwicky and his autobot friends.

"If you want _your_ brethren to keep getting blow to bits by Prime, then keep sending them out to battle," Starscream challenged. _"Bad move!"_ Starscream realized to late. Megatron grabbed the decepticon by his shoulders and tossed him against a wall, damaging one of his jets for flying.

"Maybe that will teach you some manners!" Megatron yelled.

"At least I'm not a bad leader!" Starscream spat back, immediately covering his mouth with both hands. That did it; Megatron stormed over and was about to rip Starscream's head off when a third voice entered the picture.

"Bring the traitor to me!" a deep, foreboding voice filled the room.

"Great going! You disturbed the master!" Megatron hissed, cuffing Starscream roughly under the chin. He then proceeded to drag unfortunate decepticon to the chamber of The Fallen.

The Fallen sat on his throne in the middle of a big room. Darkness seemed to surround the whole room, sucking in any bit of light and locking it up tight. "Well, well, well," The Fallen said, "what have we here?" "Forgive me," Starscream replied, bowing his head respectfully, his damaged jet flaring with pain. "What makes you think that you can tell Lord Megatron that he's a bad leader?" "Well, you see," Starscream started, "I just want what's best for our race. It doesn't make sense to sense our warriors out to battle where they never return except as scraps of broken metal. I think that some of your tactics do more harm then good." The Fallen growled at him. "How could you even say that?" he snarled. "You know what I think?" Starscream shook his head while Megatron rubbed his hands together, this would be rich. "I think," The Fallen continued, "that _you_ Starscream, have this grand idea that you could be the leader of the decepticons. I think, that you want to replace me and Lord Megatron."

Starscream tried to hide his surprise. "Of course not," he pleaded. "I'd never suggest such a thing!" "Then why do you fail us over and over again?" Megatron pressed, "and when I was gone, why did you take command when you knew that my return was inevitable?" Starscream was lost for words. "I am trying to protect us! I'll succeed next time! I promise!"

"You're no decepticon," The Fallen growled, "you're a coward. You care more about yourself and your own ideas then your own allies." Starscream boiled over, seething in rage. How dare someone come up with something as crazy as that!? "I'm out of here!" he announced, transforming into his jet form. Megatron was about to go after him but The Fallen grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. "Let Starscream die on that planet by himself. That will teach him a lesson," he told Megatron. Despite the loss of one jet, Starscream managed to glide through the air toward earth. He'd show Megatron and The Fallen what a true decepticon could do!

…

Starscream had just entered earth's atmosphere when he was swallowed up by large clouds and blown through air by a gust of wind. He struggled to maintain control until a usually strong gust knocked him out and sent him falling to earth, the percipitation clogging his jet taking away his ability to fly. He screamed loudly as his monstrous body came plummeting down into a giant field that was blanketed in a sheet of white. This resulted in a large crash that awakened many people in their homes.

Children and parents ran with their guns and knives, flashlights and lighters, dogs and tools, whatever they could find to protect themselves. Starscream's eyes glowed red as he gained consciousness. He stared at all the people around him. His first instinct would've been to attack everyone but he couldn't do it. He was in great pain and he frankly didn't want Megatron to come after him at the moment. Getting up he looked at all the people backing away from him. He turned around and took off in one direction, running as fast as he could. Finally making it a safe distance away, he looked up at the sky and said, "Megatron, I work for you no longer."

…

 **How did you like it? I know Starscream might a bit OOC so please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
